Rio - The University Years
by RioBluFan
Summary: Blu and his friends, Nico, Pedro and Rafael go to University. There, Blu meets his roommate Jewel and big bully Roberto. Blu and Jewel soon find out that they were meant to be together. Will Roberto find out about a secret that Blu is hiding from everybody? Will Blu ever tell Jewel how he feels about her? Will Eva ever get a singing lesson?


Rio - The University Years.

**Chapter 1 - The Arrival**

Lisa (Blu's Mother): Oh Blu! (hugs Blu). I've can't believe you're doing this! (starts sobbing)

Blu: Oh Mom! It's going to be fine! I won't be alone. I have friends going to the same school, I'll be fine. I'll be able to phone you guys! (starts to choke) (Lisa lets go of Blu)

Marcus (Blu's Father): We are so proud of you son. So proud.

Blu: Thanks Dad. I'm gonna miss you guys.

Rafael: Hey Blu! You comin'? We're gonna be late!

Blu: I'll be right there! Hold on a second pal. (turns to his parents). I will never forget you Mom, Dad. I love you guys. (Blu, Marcus and Lisa share a hug, Blu tries to squeeze out). OK, I should be going. (walks on over to his friends: Nico, Pedro and Rafael) I won't let you down. I'll make you proud! (they fly off in to the distance)

Marcus: I know you will. (Blu's parents watch them flying towards the horizon)

*A little while later, they arrive at their destination. Blu looks at the University and gasps in awe*

Blu: Guys, we're here! (the rest of the group see the University in the distance). OK, Guys. We have worked our butts off to get here and there's no turning back now.

Rafael: You're right pal. I'm gonna like it here.

Pedro: Same here bro! This is gonna be epic man!

Blu: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!

*The group arrive at the University which is full of colourful birds of shapes and sizes. From Canarys to Hummingbirds, there were a lot of them!*

Blu: OK, Guys. Lets go to the accommodation area so we can unpack our stuff.

Rafael: Woah Blu! Hold on, slow down buddy. I know you're excited. Why don't we have a look around first. They should be holding tours here. I heard they did.

Blu: OK, Lets do that then.

*Blu and his friends find a tour guide and they look around the University. While having the tour Blu bumps into another bird. The other bird drops her bag and the files fall on the floor*

Blu: Oh, um sorry. (The other bird groans angrily, picking up her bag.)

Female Bird (later revealed as Jewel): Watch where you're going you clumsy idiot!

Blu: Hey! I said I'm sorry! It was an accident. I didn't see you there! (Jewel ignores him and flies off). (Blu sighs and follows the others and the tour guide while looking back at the other bird who was flying in the opposite direction) Hey Guys! Wait up!

**Chapter 2 - Meeting the Roommate**

*Blu and the others finish their tours and decide to go to the accommodation area. It was 6pm in the evening and the sky was becoming darker. Rafael was called up to the Accommodation staff first.*

Staff Member: Name?

Rafael: Rafael Stevens.

Staff Member: (looks at checklist). OK Rafael, your room is 425. (hands over keys)

Rafael: Thank You!

Staff Member: Your Welcome. Next?

Nico: Nico Ferdinand

Staff Member: (looks at checklist) OK, your room number is 431 Nico. (hands over keys)

Nico: Thank You!

Staff Member: Your Welcome, have a nice day!

Nico: You too, man!

Staff Member: Next please?

Pedro: The name's 'Pedro Navarro', bro.

Staff Member: (looks at checklist) OK, Your room is 431 Pedro. (hands over keys)

Pedro: Sweet! I'm Nico's roommate! Whoo! Thanks man! Hey Nico! Guess what? We're roommates! (Nico and Pedro scream in excitement)

Staff Member: (chuckles) Next?

Blu: Tyler Blu Gunderson. Or 'Blu' for short.

Staff Member: (looks at checklist) What are you studying, out of interest?

Blu: Oh um, Music, P.E. and Science. Why?

Staff Member: Because your roommate is also studying those topics.

Blu: Oh. Really? Cool!

Staff Member: Your room is 398 (hands over keys).

Blu: Thank you! Oh Man! My roommate is studying music and science as well? This is gonna be awesome! (finds room 398). (Takes a deep breath) OK, Just act natural Blu. Behind this door is going to be your best friend, for life. Just act normal, everything is going to be all right.

*Blu knocked on the door*

Voice from inside the room: Come in!

*Blu opens door and finds himself face to face with Jewel*

Blu: Oh, uh… Hi!

Jewel: (feels uneasy to talk to him after he bumped into her and cause her to drop her bag and files earlier on) Um… Hi.

*Blu shut the door behind him*

Blu: Sorry about that incident earlier on today.

Jewel: Oh that's all right. I just got a little bit frustrated. I never really introduced myself. I'm Atkinson. Jewel Atkinson.

Blu: I'm Tyler. Tyler Blu Gunderson. Even though some people call me 'Blu' for short. (chuckles) (they shake wings/hands)

Jewel: So. First day huh?

Blu: Yeah, I know right? (chuckles) I never thought I'd make it this far!

Jewel: Me neither. So what are you studying?

Blu: Oh, I'm studying Music, P.E and Science.

Jewel: Oh Wow! I'm studying those too!

Blu: I know. The accommodation staff just told me a few moments ago.

Jewel: (chuckles a bit) Yeah. (Looks at the clock) I'm going to go to the canteen to get something to eat. You wanna come?

Blu: Yeah sure! After all, I am still a little bit hungry from that long journey here.

Jewel: All right then lets go!

*The two spix macaws head for the canteen room. Blu orders a fanta and a packet of crisps. Jewel orders a coke and a chocolate bar (I know birds aren't supposed to eat chocolate but this is a fan-fiction. OK?)*.

Jewel: So tell me about yourself.

Blu: OK. I came from Moose Lake, Minnesota, over in America.

Jewel: I came from Rio de Janeiro. Do you have any hobbies?

Blu: Yes, I play piano and I also sing.

Jewel: Really? Have you sang to anyone?

Blu: Well not really. I've never sang in public before.

Jewel: I sing as well. I don't really play anything.

Blu: Oh that's all right. My friends play music as well. Nico and Pedro sing and rap. And Pedro does a lot of 'DJing' stuff.

Jewel: (chuckles) Have you ever played music together?

Blu: Sometimes. I wouldn't sing of course. I never sang in front of them at all. I often played the piano or keyboards.

Jewel: I would love to hear you guys perform! That would be cool.

Blu: Yeah! Sure!

*Blu gets startled by the sudden appearance of Roberto.*

Roberto: Well, well, well! Trying to fly off with my girlfriend are ya, punk?

Blu: Wait, what? I'm not. I'm just talking to her that's all.

Roberto: Leave her alone, or I will make you leave her alone.

*Roberto glares at Blu*

Jewel: Roberto, c'mon. Have a heart. He's new. And besides, We're not dating. We're just roommates.

Roberto: (Roberto stops staring at Blu) Really? (Jewel and Blu nod their heads). What's your name 'sport'?

Blu: Blu. Blu Gunderson.

Roberto: Yeah, Blu? You better watch yourself. You were lucky this time. (flies off)

Blu: You know him?

Jewel: Yeah. He's my boyfriend.

Blu: Oh, I didn't realise.

Jewel: He may be rough around the edges and a bit aggressive but he still has a soft spot for me.

Blu: Oh, OK. (looks at clock) We should get some sleep. We've got a long day ahead of us.

Jewel: All right.

*Blu and Jewel fly to their room. They have a shower, get dressed and tuck themselves into bed. Blu sleeps on the bottom of the bunk bed when Jewel sleeps on the top of the bunk bed.*

Blu: Hey, Jewel.

Jewel: Yeah?

Blu: You nervous about tomorrow?

Jewel: Not really? How about you?

Blu: A little bit. We'll just have to wait and see what lies before us.

Jewel: Yeah. Well, Goodnight Blu.

Blu: Goodnight Jewel…. Goodnight Mom and Dad. (Jewel smiles after hearing this)

**Chapter 3 - The Flashback**

*The Next Morning, Blu was the first to wake up. He decided to go and get ready for breakfast. He tried to wake Jewel but she wouldn't wake up. He sighed, collected his clothes and went into the shower room to have a shower. After the shower, he started to dry himself until he noticed something. His bottom was bald. In the next instant, he had a flashback*

-Flashback-

*Blu and his friends, Nico, Pedro and Rafael are at a firework party. They watch the fireworks being set off by Rafael's father. Rafael's father goes off to answer a phone-call. Rafael sees his chance to set off a firework by himself. And of course, Blu is unsure of it.*

Blu: Um, Rafi? Are you sure you should be playing with that?

Rafael: Oh Relax Blu! Lighten up! It's 4th of July! Live a little! Besides, My Dad isn't around. It'll be fun!

Nico: Well this 'fun' idea could blow up in our faces if you don't use that firework properly. You're not even the right age to be using fireworks! Are you sure you know what you're doing?

Rafael: (Rafael lights a match) Don't worry pals. I know what I'm doing! Ready for the countdown? 5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Blast Off! (He lights the firework fuse and it shoots up into the sky. It explodes in a red and green blast of colours).

Pedro: (sighs) Rafi, be careful with those man! You could get someone injured or killed with those.

Rafael: Chill out man! I am being careful. Watch! (he lights another firework. It shoots up into the air and doesn't hurt anyone).

Blu: OK. Just don't overdo it.

Rafael: What about this firework? (picks up a large firework).

Blu: (panics) Rafael, don't even think about it.

Rafael: Come on Blu! What do you say?

Blu: Rafael, Please don't use that firework. It looks really dangerous. (Rafael lights a match)

Rafael: Don't fret Blu! I'll be careful with it.

Blu: (walks in front of the firework and gets his foot trapped in the rope and doesn't realise) Rafael, stop. This has gone far enough. (Rafael accidentally burns himself with his match and drops the match to the ground. The match lights the fuse and the firework shoots up in to the air with Blu dangling from the rope).

Rafael (horrified) Blu! Oh No!

Blu: (screams) Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp!

Nico: Oh Man. This is not good. This is not good at all!

Pedro: What have you done Rafi?!

*the firework explodes and Blu falls to the ground covered in soot*

Rafael: Blu! Blu! You're butt's on fire!

*Blu turned around and gasped in horror to see flames emitting from his bottom. He started running around in panic as a trail of smoke coming from his backside followed him. Blu finally found a pond in the garden and sighed in relief when the fire had been put out*

Pedro: Blu, you OK, man?

Blu: It's OK guys. I'm fine. (dusts himself off)

Rafael: Sorry Blu. I'll stop playing with the fireworks now.

Blu: Thanks. All right. I think we've had a bit too much fun today. It's getting late, so let's hit the hay and go home. (The others agree and Blu leads the way back into the house and everyone behind him gasp in shock) What? (Blu turns around) What's wrong?

Nico: Your butt… its…

Blu: It was on fire, I know.

Nico: No, Blu. Your butt is, is…

Blu: What about it?

Pedro: Its… b… Bald!

Blu: What? (Blu looks behind him and gasps in horror) Oh My Gosh! Oh NO! The feathers must have burnt off when the firework exploded or something!

Rafael: Oh man. I am so sorry about this Blu.

Blu: What am I gonna do now? Those feathers will never grow back!

Pedro: We're doomed.

*Rafael's father comes back from the phone call and realises what had happened*

Nico: Yep, we are so dead.

Rafael: Oh man, what have I done?

-Flashback Ends-

*Blu snaps out of his flashback to hear Jewel calling him*

Jewel: Blu! Are you all right in there?

Blu: Yeah I'm, I'm fine Jewel. I'm fine.

Jewel: Well, all right. I just heard you panicking in there. Is there something wrong?

Blu: No. There's nothing wrong Jewel.

Jewel: You can trust me Blu, we're roommates.

Blu: I, I just miss my parents. Y'know? I've never been so far away from them for a long time. It's too personal to talk about.

Jewel: I see. Well, tell me when you're finished.

Blu: OK. (sighs) (talks to himself) OK, Blu. Pull yourself together. Jewel won't find out. Everything is going to be all right.

*After Blu and Jewel got ready, they headed down to the canteen to get breakfast. Blu and Jewel met up with Rafael and Nico and Pedro. After breakfast they went to their individual lessons. On their way to Science, Blu and Jewel bumped into Roberto*

Jewel: Hey Roberto!

Roberto: Hey Jewel.

Jewel: What's up?

Roberto: Not Bad! Say, uh, Do you want to come to the library this afternoon?

Jewel: Yeah sure. I would love to, only I will have to change my mind if I get homework.

Roberto: I see. (stares at Blu)

Blu: Why are you staring at me?

Roberto: Cause you look weird.

Blu: What?

Roberto: You don't look like a bird who is going to do well in his education. You look like someone who decided to steal my girlfriend again.

Blu: Look, Roberto! I'm not dating her! It just so happens that we have the same lessons, all right?

Jewel: Roberto, could you stop bothering him? He's new here.

Roberto: (calms down) All right. (looks severely at Blu) See ya tonight Jewel! (Flies off)

Blu: Pfft! What a jerk!

Jewel: Let's just go to science.

*Blu and Jewel went to their science lesson. They were taught by Chemistry teacher, Mimi Perkins. Most of her experiments she was teaching went wrong and had a few laughs from the students. After the lesson, Blu and Jewel flew off to their music lesson with Mr Brown. The students were told the seating plan and Blu was told to sit by Jewel. During the lesson Mr Brown started to talk to the class about the coursework*

Mr Brown: For your coursework, you are required to have a 3 minute recorded performance and a 3 minute composition. The performance can be on any instrument you like but you have to perform it. Marks will be taken off if there are any mistakes or hesitations so if you make a mistake, carry on. Don't go back to correct them, for this will make the examiner confused as he/she will not know what bar you are starting from. The composition will be composed for any arrangement you wish but there is a catch. The exam board has chosen 4 different styles for the composition. You must choose the one that is right for you. We will be starting the coursework next month so we I will be teaching you different compositional techniques and new chords so you can be more creative with your composition. Any Questions? (Blu raises his hand) Yes Blu?

Blu: Will we need to prove that we are on our grades, considering that we are supposed to be on grade 8 on our instruments?

Mr Brown: Yes, you will need to do that too. I forgot to mention that. The performances will need to be recorded in four weeks time. The details will be in the university newsletter. Any more questions? (Pedro raises hand) Yes Pedro?

Pedro: Will we choose the piece for the performance or will the examiner?

Mr Brown: It's your choice. You can choose any piece you like, even though it has to match the grade you are on.

Jewel: (raises hand) Could the piece be an original composition?

Mr Brown: Yes. They can.

Blu: (Thinking) Might have a go at that actually)

*After the last lesson of the day, Blu and Jewel started to head back to their room.*

Blu: Well that was fun.

Jewel: Yeah, I really enjoyed that.

Nico: (from a distance) Hey Blu! They've got a party over in the sports hall tonight. You wanna come along?

Blu: Yeah sure! What about you Jewel?

Jewel: I would love to, but I've got a date tonight with Roberto. I'll see you later OK?

Blu: Oh, OK! Take Care!

**Chapter 4 - The Party**

*Blu felt a little disappointed that Jewel couldn't come to the party it didn't really matter that much. He went to the party and his friends were there*

Rafael: Hey Blu!

Blu: Hey Rafi!

Nico: Some party huh?

Blu: This is one of the coolest places I have ever seen.

Pedro: Yo Blu. Where's your girlfriend?

Blu: (a little annoyed) Jewel's not my girlfriend. Besides, she's got a date with Roberto tonight.

Pedro: Oh. OK.

Blu: I mean, come on! How could Jewel fall for a guy like me? She's got Roberto instead.

*Meanwhile, with Jewel and Roberto's date in the school library. The start to talk about Blu*

Roberto: That 'Blu' guy's a jerk. Honestly, why did he have to come to this college?

Jewel: Why don't you like him? What did he do to you?

Roberto: Haven't you noticed Jewel? He's trying to steal you from me. On top of that, he looks weird.

Jewel: (starts to get angry) Roberto, He's just my roommate. He's my friend. We're not in a relationship. I don't think he looks weird at all.

Roberto: Look, I'm worried Jewel. I don't trust that pipsqueak. He gives me these weird looks and all!

Jewel: And the only reason why he is pulling those faces is because you pull those faces at him! (leaves table in anger)

Roberto: Oh come on! I'm trying to protect you from him.

Jewel: (furious) Protect me?! Are you kidding me? He hasn't laid a feather on me at all.

Roberto: What if he does? How do you not know that he's a bully or someone who gets into fights, huh?! I might not be able to see you again! (Jewel slaps Roberto in the face)

Jewel: Well, maybe I wish it could be that way. I can't believe how selfish you've become (flies off, crying)

Roberto: (in shock) I'm doing it for you Jewel!

Jewel: Leave me alone!

Roberto: What have I done? (flies after her)

*Jewel flies on over to her room. She looks around to see if Roberto is behind him and closes the door behind her*

Jewel: (wipes her tears) I might go to the party to cheer up or something.

*At the party, Jewel flies in and finds Blu talking to Rafael*

Jewel: Hi Guys!

Blu: Oh hi Jewel! I thought you had a date with Roberto.

Jewel: (sniffs) Roberto's a selfish jerk.

Blu: Oh. Sorry.

Jewel: I doesn't really matter anymore. I might as well have some fun while I'm here.

*DJ switches a track to 'Galantis - You (Still Young Remix)'.*

Blu: (Taps his feet to the beat of the music and starts to bust some moves, stops and notices that Jewel is watching). What?

Jewel: You know you're a really good dancer. I never really danced with anyone before.

Blu: (Holds out wing) Do you wanna dance?

Jewel: (smiles) I would love to.

*The 'chorus' part of the song starts playing and Blu and Jewel start dancing. Rafael notices Blu and Jewel dancing and smiles*

Rafael: Way to go Blu! (chuckles)

Nico: (notices Blu dancing) OK, Those dance moves are old school man!

Pedro: You got that right. But they do look kinda cute together. Don't you think?

Rafael: (chuckles) You've got a wild imagination Pedro.

*Blu does a crazy little dance solo and Jewel can't help but chuckle*

Jewel: For a parrot from Minnesota you can bust some impressive moves Blu.

Blu: (smiles back) Thanks. You're a good dancer as well.

Jewel: Um, Thanks! (chuckles)

*Roberto flies in and can't see Jewel in the crowd. He flies to the top of the building and sees Blu dancing with her. He is furious. He storms off in anger. After the party, the two 'lovebirds' head on back to their room. Soon, they are ready for bed*

Jewel: Goodnight Blu.

Blu: Goodnight Jewel.

*The two birds settle in for the night*

**Chapter 5 - Revealing the secret**

*Blu woke up late from the party last night and Jewel woke up as well.*

Blu: (stretching and yawing) Morning Jewel.

Jewel: (yawns) Morning Blu.

Blu: Had fun at the party last night?

Jewel: I really enjoyed it Blu. How about you?

Blu: I can't stay awake from all that late night dancing. (chuckles) We better get ready.

Jewel: Do you want to have a shower first?

Blu: No you go ahead.

Jewel: Blu it's fine. I'll wait.

Blu: OK. Thanks! (He heads to the shower room).

*after Blu had finished his shower, Jewel could hear Blu's voice from inside the shower room*

Blu: Jewel?

Jewel: Yes Blu?

Blu: I forgot to get my clothes ready for today and I haven't got them with me at the moment, since they are still in my bag. You won't mind if I go grab them? Oh, I've finished with the shower anyway.

Jewel: Thats fine Blu.

*Blu comes out of the shower room, covering himself with his towel. Jewel goes into the shower room*

Blu: Right. Time to get ready. (starts taking clothes out of bag until his phone rings)

*Blu picks up his phone and answers it.*

Blu: Hello? Oh Hey Rafi! … Uh huh… Oh yeah sure I'll go have a look. (Blu went into his bag to get his school timetable). Yes, we've got double music today…, Yeah sure. I think Nico and Pedro went to the recording studio to record a song… Yeah, I'll go check it out! … OK… All right, I'll see you later. Bye! (He hangs up and puts his phone down). Now to get dressed.

*Jewel has just finished getting dressed and was now brushing her beak. She wasn't aware that Blu wasn't dressed yet*

Blu: Oh, I'll put that back in there, just in case if I forget (puts time table back in bag. He doesn't notice that the towel wrapped around his waist falls to the ground.)

*Jewel opens the door and screams at the sight of Blu*

Blu: (Turns his head around to see Jewel) What's wrong Jewel?

Jewel: (tries not to look at Blu in embarrassment) Blu, you're… You're…

Blu: (Confused) What? Jewel, I have no idea what you are talking about.

Jewel: (rolls eyes) Blu, just listen.

Blu: I don't know what's going on. Just tell me!

Jewel: (angrier) Blu…

Blu: What is it Jewel? What is it?!

Jewel: Your towel has fallen off and I can see your bum!

Blu: What? I've got my towel on. (he stands up and turns to Jewel).

Jewel: Your towel has fallen off Blu and I just got a front row ticket to see your bald butt! What more can I say?!

Blu: (Blu notices that his towel has fallen off.) Oh! (He quickly covers himself with the towel in embarrassment, he blushes). You promise you won't tell anyone?

Jewel: Tell anyone about what?

Blu: About my butt?

Jewel: Wh… Why on earth would I do that Blu?!

Blu: I thought you would tell Roberto about it and he would bully me even more than he used to.

Jewel: Blu, we're friends. I would never do that to you. I would never tell anyone about this, especially to that jerk, 'Roberto'.

Blu: (sighs). Promise you'll keep this a secret? (Jewel nods). OK. I had an accident with some fireworks, my butt was on fire and the fire burnt the feathers off, causing my aching butt to be bald for the rest of my life. Those feathers won't grow back Jewel. They never have and they never will. (sulks, sits on bed)

Jewel: Blu, I'm… I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me in the first place?

Blu: I was worried you would laugh or be embarrassed by me.

Jewel: Oh Blu. (sits beside Blu) It doesn't matter now. I won't tell anyone else about this. I promise.

Blu: Promise?

Jewel: Cross my heart

Blu: (smiles) Thanks Jewel. I'd better get changed.

*walks over to the shower room to get dressed and towel falls off again, making his bald butt clearly visible*

Jewel: Um, Blu?

Blu: What? (looks behind him) Oh come on!

*after breakfast, Blu and Jewel went over to see Nico and Pedro who were in the recording studio*

Blu: Hey guys! What's up?

Nico: Hey Blu! We're good thanks!

Blu: Where's Pedro?

Nico: He's in the recording booth (speaks through headphones to Pedro) You ready, Pedro?

Pedro: Bring it!

*Nico presses the record button, pulls a few knobs and switches*

Pedro: (singing) _I love her, can__'__t leave her_

_Forever I__'__ll always need her_

_She lie, but I believe her_

_Lovesick I got that fever_

_Love stupid, I know it_

_Love stupid, I know it_

_I know, 'cause I__'__m a fool in love_

_My baby shot me down again,_

_Shot me down with a love and it go bang bang_

_That girl__'__s a killer from a gang,_

_Shot me down with a love and it go bang bang_

_And oh, I love her so, that__'__s why I gotta let her know_

_That I__'__ll be here for her to always love her down_

_And maybe that__'__s the truth, and pluckin' chickens ain't no use _

_I wanna wear my tux and see you when your gowned._

Blu: Sounds good! What are you guys calling this song?

Nico: We had a few choices. In the end, we chose to call the song 'Bang Bang'.

Jewel: Catchy Name! Sounds funky!

Blu: I like how you used influences from Jazz from the 1920's era. Cool!

Nico: It was Pedro's idea man!

*Pedro came into the mixing room (the room where Nico, Blu and Jewel were)*

Pedro: Yo yo! Blu and Jewel in da house! How's it goin' man?

Blu: Pretty good. I like the song. Did you write it by yourself?

Pedro: I had a bit of help from Nico. I'm thinking of playing this song in the parties when it's finished.

Blu: Sounds good! I might do a bit of recording as well later on. Sorry to interrupt.

Nico: No it's fine man! We've nearly finished it.

Blu: OK, we have to go anyway. See ya!

**Chapter 6 - Disaster Strikes**

*Blu and Jewel fly off to their next lesson: P.E. Blu and Jewel enter the sports hall. Felipé Romano is their teacher.*

Felipé: OK class. You know the drill: There won't be any exams for this course. In my class you will not be revising for this course. In every lesson, we will be playing sports, as you've might of expected. So, I hope you've brought your P.E. Kits with you. People who fail to bring their P.E. kit will receive 20 minutes after school. Understand? Good. Now, today we are going to the local swimming baths. If you don't know where that is, don't worry. I will lead the way there. OK? I'll just check the register.

*Felipé does the register and is about to say Blu's name*

Felipé: Blu?

Roberto: Jerk!

Blu: Here sir!

Roberto: Well. you won't be 'here' after what you did last night.

Blu: What?

Roberto: You took Jewel out dancing last night. I loved her. And you just took her away from me. How do you think that made me feel?

Blu: Uh, technically she broke up with you. So she doesn't love you anymore.

Roberto: Yeah? Well I still love her!

Blu: Don't care

Roberto: What did you just say?!

Blu: I didn't say anything.

Roberto: Listen you pipsqueak! If you lay one feather on my girlfriend I will personally-

Felipé: Have you two finished?

*Blu and Roberto notices that they're are being watched, even by Jewel*

Blu: Sorry.

Roberto: Yeah, Sorry.

Felipé: OK, if you could follow me to the swimming baths please?

*Roberto flies off in anger*

Blu: What's with him?

Jewel: Huh! Think he can get me back? Well he's very much mistaken!

*at the swimming baths, The students go to get changed. The class is divided into two groups: Boys and Girls and they go into two separate changing rooms. Luckily, for Blu, he was wearing his swimming trunks under his trousers so no one would see his bald bottom whilst getting changed. After getting dressed, Blu joined the other students and noticed Jewel in the distance. He waved to her and she waved back. Roberto noticed.*

Roberto: Don't even think about it.

Blu: (sighs and whispers to himself) Jerk!

Felipé: OK, listen up everyone. I want to see the best you can do. I want you to swim across the pool using front stroke and back stroke 5 times.

Blu: Pfft! Sounds easy.

Roberto: Bring it on!

Felipé: OK, you may start.

*The students start swimming. Blu is doing pretty good. Later, Roberto comes out of nowhere and splashes him with the chorine infested water. (you know, cause the water in swimming baths are full of chorine to keep the water fresh)*

Blu: Hey! Stop it!

Roberto: No. Make me!

Blu: OK. (Blu splashes Roberto and it turns into a 'splash fight'. In the end, Roberto splashes Blu in the face and it also splashes someone else: Felipé)

Felipé: (clears throat)

Roberto: (turns around) Oh hi sir.

Felipé: Did you start this?

Blu: He did sir.

Felipé: Roberto, stop it. The water went all over me. Just cut it out.

Roberto: (turns to Blu)

Blu: (mockingly) Now could you stop?

Roberto: (sneers at Blu and swims off)

Blu: What an idiot. (bumps into Jewel) Oh um, Sorry.

Jewel: Oh that's all right.

Felipé: OK, everyone. It's time to get changed.

*Blu didn't notice that he and Jewel were the only ones in the pool. He started doing tricks underwater to impress Jewel. Jewel chuckled a bit and she did some tricks as well. Blu and Jewel then found themselves staring into each others eyes. Their faces came closer and closer to each other until…*

Felipé: Hey! Come on 'lovebirds', we're waiting for you guys. (flies off)

Blu: We should go. (both fly out of the pool)

*in the male's changing room*

Roberto: So, what took you so long? Let me guess: You two were kissing huh?

Blu: No! Of course not! We only just met a few days ago!

Roberto: Yeah sure, you girl-snatcher!

Blu: Hey! I'm not a girl-snatcher!

Roberto: Yes you are. You guys travel around the school together as if you guys are partners.

Blu: Roberto, get this into your thick skull, OK: I am NOT in love with her! We are roommates!

Roberto: Oh, Shut it you jerk! How do I not know you're telling the truth?

Blu: Well maybe the fact that Jewel ditched you could ring a bell?

Roberto: Don't you dare bring that up!

Blu: Jewel told me what happened. That was no way to talk to a girl.

Roberto: OK, Shut up! Just Shut up, you moron!

Blu: Ok, fine! Have it your way! (Turns away and ignores Roberto)

Roberto: (knows that Blu is ignoring him so he tries to annoy him for fun) OK, Blu. I'm sorry. (Blu says nothing). I promise I won't make fun of you. (Blu still ignores him). You know you're being incredibly rude for ignoring me and for not forgiving me, right after I apologised. (Blu still says nothing) Hey! I'm talking to you, you jerk. Hey! Were you ever this rude to your parents, huh?! Do you just ignore what they're saying? Or did they even care about you? Did they just abandon you to make your own choices?

Blu: (finally speaks) DON'T TALK ABOUT MY PARENTS THAT WAY! (lunges at Roberto)

*Roberto grabs Blu and starts punching him*

Blu: GET OFF ME! STOP IT!

Roberto: Never! Only if you regret everything that you've done to upset me.

Blu: I've never done anything to you! (manages to get out of Roberto's grip and tries to fly away)

Roberto: Oh no you don't! (grabs hold of Blu's trunks and accidentally pulls them off) Oops! (looks up to Blu and gasps. He then roars with laughter at the sight of Blu's backside. The others start laughing as well)

Blu: (realises that his bald butt is showing. He tries to cover it with his wings and then notices Roberto laughing while holding the trunks) HEY! Give my trunks back, you thief!

Roberto: In your dreams Blu! (he starts punching Blu in the stomach and then in the face. Blu tries to defend himself but it's no use). Whatever caused you to have a bald butt, huh? (punches Blu again) You know the whole school is gonna know about it right?

*Blu didn't care about his appearance to everyone else in the room. He only wanted Roberto to stop. Roberto then started to choke Blu. Blu couldn't escape. He couldn't even yell for help. He then did something he couldn't imagine himself doing.*

Roberto: Gaaaaaah! (in pain, everyone gasps, Roberto sees a scratch mark on his shoulder, which is starting to bleed. Blu looks on in horror and looks at his talons in terror. Roberto clutches his bleeding shoulder in pain. He turns around.) YOU MONSTER! (Roberto grabs Blu by the neck and tries to choke him)

Blu: I'M SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT WENT OVER ME!

Roberto: I'm gonna kill you for that, you brown eyed freak! (punches Blu in the face, causing him to have a nose bleed and a black eye)

Felipé: HEY! (from a distance) WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? Why are you punching Blu, Roberto? Why do you have a scar on your shoulder? And WHAT on earth are you doing with Blu's trunks?!

Roberto: Dang! I'm Busted.

Felipé: Roberto, Blu, come with me. Now!

Blu: (sighs and follows Roberto. Roberto hands Blu back the trunks and Blu snatches them out of Roberto's grip in frustration. He puts them on and follows Roberto and Felipé)

*Blu walks past Jewel*

Jewel: Hey Blu. (notices Blu's black eye and bleeding nose) Oh My Gosh! What happened?

Blu: Had a fight with Roberto. We are going to see the Principle. I'm so nervous. What will he do? (walks off sadly)

Jewel: It will be fine Blu. Blu? You want me to come along? He is my father so I can help out.

Blu: I didn't know that. (chuckles) You can come if you want to. (Jewel follows Blu). I had a fight with Roberto. He started it of course. I tried to escape but he pulled on my trunks to bring me back and they saw my butt. Luckily the laughter didn't last long as I scratched Roberto to stop him from choking me.

Jewel: You did what?!

Blu: I didn't want to do it. It was the only way to escape. I couldn't shout out for help or anything.

Jewel: (grits her teeth, if birds had any). Roberto is going to be so sorry for what he did!

Blu: I'm so worried!

Jewel: It'll be fine. I promise.

**Chapter 7 - Meeting the Principle**

*Felipé knocks on the principal's office door*

Eduardo: (inside room) Come in.

Felipé: (walks in) Hello, Eduardo

Eduardo: Ah! Felipé. Good to see you. And good to see you too, Blu and Roberto. And Jewel! Right, so what seems to be the problem?

Felipé: Blu and Roberto had a fight in the P.E Changing rooms. Blu had his trunks taken off by Roberto and Roberto had a nasty looking scratch on his shoulder.

Blu: (interrupts) It was for self defence sir.

Felipé: Quiet!

Roberto: (snickers to himself)

Blu: (nudges Roberto, talks to himself) Dimwit!

Roberto: Same to you, jerk!

Blu: What did you just call me?!

Felipé: Hey! What did I say to you Blu?

Blu: But he started it!

Felipé: Pipe down! Let Eduardo speak.

Eduardo: So, what happened?

*Blu and Roberto tell their 'versions' of the story and Eduardo is not impressed*

Eduardo: I'm not happy, Blu. I've never known my students to injure others like that. What caused you to scratch him?

Blu: He was choking me sir, I couldn't yell out for help. The only way to escape was to scratch him. I didn't want to do it sir. I felt very guilty after I scratched him. I didn't want to hurt him.

Eduardo: I understand. But you mustn't retaliate. I am very disappointed in you both. Especially you, Roberto. You started this fight. You caused him to do this. Why did you do this?!

Roberto: It's because I'm jealous. All right?! He's took my girlfriend out dancing last night. And he knows I love Jewel!

Jewel: (who is in the room with them) Roberto, how many times must I go through this? I AM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND ANYMORE!

Roberto: I still love you Jewel. I'm sorry about the argument we had, but can we just put that aside?

Jewel: NO! I'm not talking to you anymore. I left you because you were treating Blu badly. That's why I left you. I don't love you anymore Roberto. Just accept that and leave Blu alone! He's not 'stealing' me! He's my best friend! Do you honestly think that he's doing this to annoy you?!

Eduardo: (shocked at Jewel's words and Roberto's words against each other) ENOUGH! (silence) Roberto, I'm giving you a half an hour detention after school.

Roberto: WHAT?! Oh Come on! Are you serious?!

Eduardo: Quit your squawking before I make you half an hour detention a full hour detention!

Roberto: (keeps his beak shut)

Eduardo: As for you Blu:

Blu: (interrupts) Sir, I understand. I'm getting one too. I know, I should deserve one for what I did to Roberto. I shouldn't of done that. I'm really sorry.

Eduardo: I wasn't going to give you a detention, Blu. (Roberto is furious) I'm going to make sure you too get along in the future. And I'm not the one you should be apologising to.

Blu: (sighs and nervously looks at Roberto) Sorry Roberto. I, I just… I never hit anyone before. I am really, really sorry. I didn't wanna hurt you. (Roberto just rolls his eyes in annoyance.) Oh. OK! I'll just shut up then, since your giving me the 'silence treatment'! I was just trying to apologise!

Eduardo: Felipé, would you escort Roberto to the medical facilities room please?

Felipé: Of Course.

Eduardo: Roberto, do you have something to say to Blu?

Roberto: No. (flies off with Felipé to the medical facilities room)

Blu: (sighs and rolls his eyes). (mocking Roberto) Sorry Blu! I promise I'll never do this again! (normal, sighs) Thanks sir. I really didn't want this to happen.

Eduardo: I understand. Everyone gets bullied in their lives. Take care Blu.

Blu: I will sir, thank you sir. (walks out of room, Jewel follows)

Jewel: (Notices Blu breathing heavily to himself) Are you all right?

Blu: Something's not right. Why didn't I get a detention? I deserved one for scratching Roberto.

Jewel: Blu, It's OK. Roberto knows his punishment and he knows what he has done wrong. What time is it?

Blu: (looks at his watch) It's almost lunchtime. I've got Music this afternoon. We better get going!

Jewel: OK! (both fly off to get their lunch).

**Chapter 8 - Lunchtime with Nico and Pedro**

Nico: So what are you going to do now, with Roberto after ya?

Blu: Well, Mr Atkinson said that he is going to make sure that we 'get along' in the future.

Pedro: Man, I really feel sorry for what you had to do to stop Roberto.

Blu: It's all right. You don't have to apologise. Say, have you guys seen Rafi?

Nico: Last time I saw him, he was in the library. Why?

Blu: I just wondered if he would be here. Hmmm. Oh Well! I'd better go and get my lunch. (flies off to the queue. Blu finds Roberto in the queue. Roberto notices Blu and Blu looks away quickly, as if he wasn't looking at him. Roberto ignores Blu)

Canteen Staff: Chicken burger or Beef burger?

Roberto: Uh, Chicken please.

Canteen Staff: Would you like cheese with that?

Roberto: Uh, no thanks.

Canteen Staff: Fries?

Roberto: Yes please.

Canteen Staff: Anything else?

Roberto: Can I have a coke please? (Canteen staff hands over a can of coke) Thank You. (flies over to his table)

*After waiting, it's Blu's turn*

Canteen Staff: Chicken Burger or Beef Burger?

Blu: Beef please.

Canteen Staff: Do you want cheese with that?

Blu: Yes please.

Canteen Staff: Fries?

Blu: Might as well. (chuckles)

Canteen Staff: Anything else sir?

Blu: Uh, could I have a can of '7up' please?

Canteen Staff: Is that all?

Blu: That's all. Thank You! (flies off to meet Jewel, Nico and Pedro) Just saw Roberto.

Jewel: What happened?

Blu: He just glared at me. That's all. I guess he's still mad about the incident. All well. (takes a bite out of his burger) Not bad! Not as good as burgers in McDonalds, but, its not bad.

Nico: Yeah, but here they use real beef.

Pedro: Yeah, How do you know they're not using real beef in McDonalds?

Blu: Good Point. But that's why they taste so good! (the group chuckles).

*Rafael drops by*

Rafael: Hey Guys! How's it going? I heard about the accident Blu. I'm sorry about what happened.

Blu: Not to worry Rafi. I've put the past behind me. What took you so long anyway?

Rafael: I've got a girlfriend.

Nico: Really?

Pedro: What is she like man?

Rafael: She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. She has a voice like an angel. It warms my heart when she sings. Oh! She is the one. (Looks behind and notices her) Ah, there she is now.

Eva (Rafael's Girlfriend): Huy guys!

Nico: (spits after drinking in shock) That's your girlfriend?

Blu: Uh, who is that?

Rafael: This is Eva. Eva, these are my friends, Blu, Jewel, Nico and Pedro.

Eva: It's very nice to meet you all.

Jewel: So, Eva. What your hobbies? Do you do anything?

Eva: I can sing.

Jewel: Oh. Cool! Show us!

Eva: (starts singing off key and causes everyone else to flee from the room)

Rafael: Beautiful! Just, Beautiful!

Blu: Uh, Rafi? Are you sure about that? Have you gone deaf or something?

Rafael: That was beautiful!

Eva: (sings another song and Nico and Pedro scream in horror as they fly out of the room) Well, what did you think?

Blu: You know, uh. We're kind of late for our lessons. So, we gotta go. See ya! (Flies off and Jewel quickly follows.) Man! That was painful to listen to.

Jewel: You're telling me! I regret asking her about her hobbies.

Blu: That's OK Jewel. I think my ears are bleeding from all of that racket! (laughs)

Jewel: … We don't have ears. (chuckles)

Rafael: Why did they leave so soon? Next lesson starts in a half an hour!

Eva: Did they like my singing?

Rafael: I'm sure they did, my desert flower. I'm sure they did.

Blu: (from a distance) No we didn't!

**Chapter 9 - Coursework Practice**

*That afternoon, in Blu and Jewel's room*

Blu: Finally! It's finished!

Jewel: What is finished?

Blu: My Composition! You know, the song for the audition? It's finally finished! HA HAA!

Jewel: Cool! What's it called?

Blu: Oh It's called 'Walk Between the Lines'. ("Walk Between The Lines" - Russ Taff). What song are you singing?

Jewel: I'm singing 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit.

Blu: Good choice! I wonder what Nico and Pedro will be performing.

Jewel: I guess they'll be performing their song they were recording this morning.

Blu: Yeah. I bet Roberto will be singing a song to try to 'win your heart' again.

Jewel: Well, he knows that I don't like him anymore. I just hopes he controls himself! So how are you going to perform your song?

Blu: I've written the piece for the piano and the voice. I'll also try to create a backing track for it, if I can't use a piano. Of course, I will be singing it.

Jewel: What is the song about?

Blu: It's about two people meeting at a party. They soon find out that they have some sort of connection with each other.

Jewel: Sounds exciting! I can't wait to hear it!

Blu: Thanks Jewel! I can't wait to hear your's either.

Jewel: Thanks Blu. (both smile at each other)

Blu: You nervous about the audition?

Jewel: A little bit. How about you?

Blu: I'm nervous too. But that doesn't stop me from doing the things I love

Jewel: Your right. Well, I hope it all goes well for ya.

Blu: Thanks Jewel.

**Chapter 10 - The Performance Of A Lifetime**

*note to readers - Sorry for skipping a large chunk of time here. I just wanted to get to Blu, Jewel and Roberto's performance. i hope you understand*

*The students were all in the assembly hall ready to perform to Mr. Brown, who was the examiner. There was a piano at the middle of the room, if they were going to perform on it. Roberto was up first.*

Mr. Brown: OK, Roberto. What are you going to perform?

Roberto: I'm gonna sing 'You get what you give' by The New Radicals.

Mr. Brown: OK Roberto. You may begin when you're ready.

Roberto: *presses the button on the CD Player next to him which plays an instrumental version of the song*

(singing) _Wake up kids__  
__We've got the dreamers disease__  
__Age 14 we got you down on your knees__  
__So polite, you're busy still saying please_

_Frienemies, who when you're down ain't your friend__  
__Every night we smash their Mercedes-Benz__  
__First we run and then we laugh till we cry_

_But when the night is falling__  
__You cannot find the light, light__  
__If you feel your dreams are dying__  
__Hold tight_

_You've got the music in you__  
__Don't let go__  
__You've got the music in you__  
__One dance left__  
__This world is gonna pull through__  
__Don't give up__  
__You've got a reason to live__  
__Can't forget__  
__We only get what we give_

_I'm coming home, baby__  
__You're tops__  
__Give it to me now_

_Four a.m. we ran a miracle mile__  
__We're flat broke but hey we do it in style__  
__The bad rich__  
__God's flying in for your trial_

_But when the night is falling__  
__You cannot find a friend, friend__  
__You feel your tree is breaking__  
__Just bend_

_You've got the music in you__  
__Don't let go__  
__You've got the music in you__  
__One dance left__  
__This world is gonna pull through__  
__Don't give up__  
__You've got a reason to live__  
__Can't forget__  
__We only get what we give_

_This whole damn world can fall apart__  
__You'll be ok, follow your heart__  
__You're in harms way I'm right behind__  
__Now say you're mine_

_You've got the music in you__  
__Don't let go__  
__You've got the music in you__  
__One dance left__  
__This world is gonna pull through__  
__Don't give up__  
__You've got a reason to live__  
__Can't forget__  
__We only get what we give__  
__Don't let go__  
__I feel the music in you_

_Fly high, high__  
__What's real can't die__  
__You only get what you give__  
__You gonna get what you give_

_Just don't be afraid to leave_

*applause*

Mr. Brown: OK, Thank you Roberto. OK, Next we have Jewel Atkinson.

*Jewel walks up to microphone*

Mr Brown: What are you going to perform Jewel?

Jewel: I'm going to perform 'Rather Be' by Clean Bandit.

Mr. Brown: OK Jewel.

*Jewel sets up her backing track and the track plays. She starts singing*

(singing) _We're a thousand miles from comfort,__  
__We have traveled land and sea__  
__But as long as you are with me,__  
__There's no place I rather be__  
__I would wait forever,__  
__Exulted in the scene__  
__As long as I am with you,__  
__My heart continues to beat_

_With every step we take,__  
__Kyoto to The Bay__  
__Strolling so casually__  
__We're different and the same,__  
__Gave you another name__  
__Switch up the batteries_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it__  
__It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it__  
__Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I rather be__  
__No, no, no, no place I rather be__  
__No, no, no, no place I rather be__  
__No, no, no, no place I rather be, oh oh_

_We staked out on a mission__  
__To find our inner peace__  
__Make it everlasting__  
__So nothing's incomplete__  
__It's easy being with you,__  
__Sacred simplicity__  
__As long as we're together,__  
__There's no place I'd rather be_

_With every step we take,__  
__Kyoto to The Bay__  
__Strolling so casually__  
__We're different and the same,__  
__Gave you another name__  
__Switch up the batteries_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it__  
__It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it__  
__Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I rather be__  
__No, no, no, no place I rather be__  
__No, no, no, no place I rather be__  
__No, no, no, no place I rather be_

_When I am with you, there's no place I rather be__  
__Be, oh__  
__Be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be, be__  
__Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah_

_If you gave me a chance I would take it__  
__It's a shot in the dark but I'll make it__  
__Know with all of your heart, you can't shame me__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I rather be__  
__No, no, no, no place I rather be__  
__No, no, no, no place I rather be__  
__No, no, no, no place I rather be__  
__When I am with you, there's no place I rather be._

*applause*

Jewel: (sits down next to Blu)

Blu: Jewel, that was amazing!

Jewel: Thanks Blu.

Mr Brown: OK, Blu, your next.

Blu: (takes a deep breath) OK. *walks in front of piano*

Mr. Brown: And what are you going to perform?

Blu: 'Walk between the Lines' by Russ Taff

Mr. Brown: OK, Blu. The stage is yours.

Blu: *sits down at piano and starts playing. He starts to sing*

(singing)

_When the night breaks in I won't spin_

_Far away from what I know is real_

_In this heart of mine_

_Light will shine_

_For I have found my chart to pilot me_

_Walk between the lines_

_Through this life and times_

_My heart is hitting hard upon your w__ord_

_Walk between the lines_

_Seeing surer signs_

_My heart is hidden deep between the lines_

_When the days ahead seem full of dread_

_And I'm afraid of what the future finds_

_There's this place I know I can go_

_I'll find the peace to clear my clouded mind_

_Walk between the lines_

_Through this life and times_

_My heart is hitting hard upon your__w__ord_

_Walk between the lines_

_Finding deeper finds_

_My heart is hidden deep between the lines_

_Oh Oh Yeah._

_(to a secret place)_

_Oooooh. Wo-ah Wo-ah._

_Oooooh. Wo-ah Wo-ah._

_Protected, protected in your arms_

_Oooooh. Wo-ah Wo-ah._

_When the night breaks in I won't stay_

_So far away from what I know is real_

_If my friends turn away I won't sway_

_For I have found my chart to pilot me_

_Oooh! Oooh!_

_Walk between the lines_

_Through this life and times_

_My heart is hitting hard upon your w__ord_

_Walk between the lines_

_Finding deeper finds_

_My heart is hidden deep between the lines_

_Walk between the lines_

_Through this life and times_

_My heart is hitting hard upon your w__ord_

_Walk between the lines_

_Seeing surer signs_

_My heart is hidden deep between the lines_

_Oh Oh Yeah._

_Oh Oh Yeah._

_Oh Oh Yeah._

*applause*

Mr. Brown: Thank you Blu.

Roberto: (to himself) Oh, come on! I can do better than that! Pfft!

Jewel: (hugs Blu) Blu, that was amazing! I never knew you could sing so well!

Blu: I didn't know you could sing either. Thanks Jewel.

Jewel: (breaks the hug) Your Welcome Blu.

Nico: (in the audience) Blu! That was superb! Outstanding!

Pedro: Yeah! That song was poppin'. Pop, Pop, Pop, Pop! Do you know what pop is backwards? POP!

Blu: (chuckles) Thanks Guys! I really appreciate it.

*Roberto passes by* Oh Roberto! Great audition by the way. *Roberto ignores Blu*.

Jewel: Roberto, he's talking to you. Roberto!

Blu: Hey Roberto! I'm being serious. Your performance was great! I liked it.

Roberto: (rudely) Yeah, thanks! (flies off)

Blu: (sighs) Oh Well.

Pedro: Hey guys, we're holding a party at the sports hall tonight. You guys wanna come?

Blu: I'm up for it.

Jewel: Count me in too!

Nico: Sweet! All right guys! See ya later! (flies off with Pedro)

**Chapter 11 - Crashin****' ****the Party**

*Roberto was pacing in his room thinking about Blu*

Roberto: I used to have everything. Popularity, Jewel, and my friends. Now they're gone. All because of that… PUNK! Why did he have to ruin my life? Why?! That 'Blu' has humiliated me ever since I came to this college and now he's the one Jewel looks up to. *breaths deeply and uncontrollably in anger* I must END him! *Looks outside his window and hears music coming from a party in the sports hall* Well, theres' my big chance. *smiles evilly*

*In the party, Pedro is on the 'DJ' turntables mixing beats and stuff. Nico, Pedro, Blu and Jewel are hanging out and everyone else is dancing.*

Rafael: That performance was really good Blu. I never knew you could sing.

Blu: Well you know now. (laughs) I'm just glad I got that bit of coursework done.

Jewel: Yeah, me too.

Blu: Wait a minute, What did you sing Nico? I didn't get to hear yours

Nico: Oh, I sang 'Don't You Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia.

Jewel: Pedro sang his own song didn't he? That song he wrote in the studio?

Nico: Yep, 'Bang Bang'.

Blu: I like that song. It's funky. You guys should perform that now.

Nico: Yeah. I'll go and tell Pedro.

*a few minutes later, Pedro finished performing his song 'Bang Bang' and everyone cheered*

Nico: (into microphone) All right everyone! Give it up for Pedro! (cheer and applause) All, right heres one of our favourite tracks. Hit it Pedro! *Pedro then plays 'Wildfire by Sam Tsui' on his DJ Turntable*.

Blu: Oh, man! I LOVE this song!

Jewel: Me too! (looks at Blu, who is shaking his tail feather awkwardly, she chuckles) You are so amusing Blu

Blu: (chuckles) Would you like to dance?

Jewel: I would love to Blu. (they start to dance with each other)

Blu: Wow.

Jewel: What?

Blu: You look beautiful. Your eyes are sparkling like diamonds.

Jewel: (chuckles) Thank you.

*Rafael and Nico are watching Blu and Jewel dancing*

Rafael: I gotta admit, even though they are friends Nico, I think they are a perfect match.

Nico: (starts crying) I'm sorry. I'm just a little bit emotional when there are happy moments like this. (sobs on Rafael's shoulder)

*The song ends and Blu stares into Jewel's eyes*

Blu: Jewel…

Jewel: Yes Blu?

Blu: I… I… (takes a deep breath) I lo-

*Roberto bursts into the club before Blu can confess his feelings for Jewel. The music stops. There is complete silence.*

Roberto: (notices Blu) **YOU!**

Blu: Roberto?

Roberto: All right everyone, BEAT IT! Get outta here! _**NOW! **_(everyone leaves the club)

Blu: OK (about to leave the club)

Roberto: _**Not**_ you two. (Roberto closes the door behind him). Do you really think your playing some sort of game here Blu?

Blu: What are you talking about?

Roberto: You ruined my life here in college.

Blu: What?

Roberto: Don't tell me that you don't know. You **know** what you did Blu. You humiliated me. I got a detention because of you. I lost Jewel because of you. And, I lost my popularity, because of YOU. No one wanted to talk to me after that fight we had in the swimming changing rooms. You attacked me Blu. And that hurt. That **REALLY **hurt!

Blu: Well, I had no choice. I couldn't defend myself in any other way! You were strangling me! It's not like a scratch can _kill _you. Strangling **can! **Secondly, you started the fight, You made fun of my parents. You pulled my trunks down in front of the whole class. You started this. Don't try and blame me for this!

Roberto: Shut up, you half-witted fool! This misery I'm in is all your fault! You caused this Blu! YOU CAUSED THIS! And you're gonna pay!

Jewel: Roberto stop it! This has gone far enough! This 'misery' was not caused by Blu. You brought this on yourself! You couldn't control your love for me and this is why you can't control your anger. Your love for me has gone completely out of control. Just stop it! Forget about it!

Roberto: Cut it!

Jewel: And you just told your 'girlfriend' to shut her beak.

Roberto: I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME! SO STOP TELLING ME THAT! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU ONE THING MY WHOLE LIFE AND YOU CAN'T BE BOTHERED TO LISTEN! I LOVE YOU JEWEL! I LOVE YOU!

Jewel: WELL, I DON'T LOVE YOU! IN FACT, I HATE YOU!

Roberto: WHY DID YOU SHUT ME OUT JEWEL? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO THIS TO ME BLU?! WHY?!

Blu: OK! Roberto, Are you finished with the shouting all ready? I'm getting a headache!

Roberto: _**ENOUGH! **_(silence) Just shut up! I will _**end **_you Blu! But first… (Turns to Jewel) I'm going to make you regret what you just said to me Jewel. I loved you Jewel. And you just treat me like I'm a piece of dirt.

Jewel: Actually, It was the other way round.

*Rafael can see Blu, Jewel and Roberto from an outside window and is horrified at the sight. He tries to open the door, but he can't since it's locked from the inside and he doesn't have the keys.*

Roberto: Ha! You make me laugh Jewel. (raises his wing and clenches it up, ready to sock Jewel in the face). (Jewel panics, she is up against the wall)

Blu: (from behind Roberto) LEAVE HER ALONE!

Roberto: (turns to Blu) What did you say?

Blu: Leave her alone. Let. Her. Go! But, you can beat me up for all I care.

Roberto: No. I'm just doing this to make you suffer, since you two are 'lovebirds'. Get it? 'Lovebirds'?

Blu: No! Jewel! Please, STOP! (Roberto punches Jewel in the face and then in the stomach. She lays injured on the ground, groaning in pain) You _**fiend!**_

Roberto: You know Blu. I never thought this would be so much fun! (walks closer to Blu) This could be entertaining for me. (is now in front of Blu)

Jewel: (groaning) Roberto! Please, don't! No!

Blu: You better do as she says.

Roberto: Nah! I prefer not to. (Blu goes to punch Roberto but Roberto grabs Blu's wing bends it behind Blu's back. Roberto is about to break Blu's wing. Blu gasps in shock and pain)

Jewel: BLU! ROBERTO! STOP IT! STOP IT! YOUR GONNA BREAK HIS WING! (She gets up and punches Roberto, but it doesn't seem to stop him from hurting Blu. Roberto kicks Jewel)

Blu: (looks in horror at Jewel and then at Roberto who is laughing at Blu's misfortune. However, Blu's other wing is still enable to move. He clenches his wing, he stares at Roberto angrily. He punches Roberto in the face, causing him to let go of Blu's other wing and spin round uncontrollably. Roberto is knocked out) (Blu pants heavily, looking at Roberto laying on the ground, who is unconscious. Blu then runs to Jewel) Jewel!

*Rafael bursts into the room with Eduardo, Nico and Pedro*

Eduardo: Blu! Roberto! (notices Jewel) JEWEL!

Blu: (checking Jewel's pulse) she's fine.

Eduardo: But what happened to Roberto.

Blu: He was handling Jewel, much to rough. He was punching her, he was kicking her. He then tried to break my wing. He forgot that my other wing was enable to move. So, I knocked him out, even though I didn't want to. I had to do something to stop him from hurting Jewel.

Eduardo: Are you all right though?

Blu: Yeah, sir. I'm fine. (Jewel wakes up) Jewel!

Jewel: Blu? Blu! (she hugs Blu) Are you all right?

Blu: Yeah, I'm fine.

Eduardo: Jewel! (hugging Jewel) I was so worried!

Jewel: I know! I was worried too!

Rafael: Should we help with bringing Roberto into the medical facilities sir?

Eduardo: Yes, that would be helpful.

*Rafael, Nico and Pedro carry Roberto and fly off*

Eduardo: You do know that I'll have to call your parents about this, right?

Blu: (sighs) I understand though.

Eduardo: This wasn't your fault though, It's OK. They'll understand. I just need to tell them that you're in safe hands.

Blu: Thanks Sir! (finds himself in an awkward situation with Jewel: They are stood face to face, about to touch beaks)

Eduardo: I'd better leave you guys alone. (flies off)

Blu: Jewel. I… I… I love you.

Jewel: (gasps) Really?

Blu: Yeah. I love you more than life itself.

Jewel: I love you too Blu.

*they both move closer until they share a kiss. Afterwards, they hug each other and stare into each other's eyes*

Blu: I never thought that coming to this college, would lead me to you.

Jewel: Neither did I.

Eduardo: (from outside) Come on 'lovebirds'. Let's go!

Blu: Wait, you were watching us?

Eduardo: Yep.

Jewel: For how long exactly?

Eduardo: A good 10 minutes.

Blu: (groans) This is embarrassing!

Jewel: Yeah. (giggles)

Eduardo: Let's go guys! It's getting late! We got a lot of learning ahead of us tomorrow!

Jewel: OK Dad!

Blu: I love you Jewel.

Jewel: I love you too Blu.

*They both fly off back to their room*

Blu: Well, we got a lot of learning to do tomorrow.

Jewel: Yeah, I wonder if Roberto learned anything from that punch you threw at him

Blu: (chuckles) Yeah.

*in the recovery room*

Eduardo: Roberto Evans, on behalf on your appalling behaviour against Blu Gunderson and my daughter Jewel Atkinson: I see that we don't want to keep you here any more. You are now expelled.

Roberto: What? Woah, woah, woah! Expelled?

Eduardo: Yes. I see no reason why we should keep you here any longer. There's the door. (pointing at the door behind Roberto)

Roberto: (stutters) But… I… I…

Eduardo: Get out.

Roberto: Can I just ask something?

Eduardo: GET OUT!

*back to Blu and Jewel's room*

Blu: *looks on his phone* Oh. Just got a text from Mr Atkinson. You know, you Dad?

Jewel: What did he say?

Blu: Roberto's been expelled. Also, he will be talking to my parents about the incident with Roberto so we won't have any trouble again!

*The sound of awful singing and groaning students can be heard from outside which can only mean one thing: Eva's singing is still very bad!*

Jewel: Well, maybe not **all** of them. (chuckles) (gets into bed) You know, you're still in your towel, Blu.

Blu: Oh, yeah. I'll just get changed. (walks over to the bathroom. His towel falls off, showing his bald butt)

Jewel: Uh, Blu…

Blu: What Jewel?

Jewel: (clears throat, giggles a bit)

Blu: (looks behind and sees that his butt is visible) _**OH YOU**__**'**__**VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!**_

The End.


End file.
